Sweet Memories
by ladynadiad
Summary: Some cute little memories from Natalia's past with Luke, finally being continued!
1. When They First Met

Sweet Memories

It certainly felt like it was a lifetime ago..that first time she got out of the castle with Luke, the Duke's son, who was about her age. Madam Fabre had brought him to the castle not long ago so that he could meet Princess Natalia and they could become friends, especially since Madam Fabre knew what arrangements were likely to be made for their futures, since the young Princess was likely going to be an only child.

He would have been brought by sooner, but they didn't feel he was old enough yet to visit the castle, and since he was always getting himself into trouble with the young serving boy, Guy, his parents felt that he shouldn't be in such an adult place. But the time had come for him to meet the young Princess that he was likely going to end up betrothed to at some point.

When they first were introduced to each other, Madam Fabre was so afraid they would not like each other, as they both appeared shy at first. But until then, Natalia had not been around anyone near her age, and Luke had never been around a girl. But eventually they spoke to each other and seemed like they would get along well, so she left the children with Natalia's nanny for a time.

They played for a time in Natalia's playroom, when Natalia asked Luke "What's it like outside the castle? Nanny won't ever take me outside and all I can see is the area outside my window."

Luke seemed astonished. He and Guy ran all over town all the time, much to the annoyance of House Fabre's servants who had to chase after them to make sure they did not get hurt. "It's fun, at least until you get caught and taken home, since me and Guy don't get to go far off the top level."

"Guy?" Natalia asked.

"He's one of the serving boys at home. When he has free time from his duties, we play together." Luke told her.

"You are so lucky to have someone to play with, until you came, I only had Nanny." Natalia said sadly.

Luke looked around her room and saw a window. "Do you think you could climb out that window?"

"I-I don't know. I have never tried before." Natalia said, nervously.

"Don't worry. I'll go first, since I am good at climbing. Then I can help you down and you can see the town with me." Luke told her. "Could you do that?"

"I think so." Natalia answered, still nervous. "But I trust you to make sure nothing bad will happen to me."

Luke opened up the window and climbed out it. There was a tree right by it that he climbed down, it wasn't a long way down, and he was good at sneaking out windows, since he and Guy did it all the time. Once he got to the ground, he looked up at Natalia who was peering out the window, still looking a bit scared.

"Luke, I don't know if I can do it after all, its such a distance to the tree." Natalia told him.

"Don't look at anything besides the tree. I am here and will catch you if you fall, okay?" Luke said to her.

"Okay" Natalia said and climbed out the window into the tree safely.

"Good. Now you just need to climb down, this is the easy part. Just don't look down and you will do fine." Luke told her.

Natalia climbed down, but as she got halfway down, she lost her footing and fell. Luke reacted quickly and caught her before she hit the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you, Luke." She told him, and hugged him in thanks.

"I am glad you didn't get hurt." He said to her, smiling. "Now let's go before anyone sees us. We won't get far if they catch us right away."

They ran off, Luke led her to the lower levels. He showed her what the town was really like, then they went off for a ride on one of the aircars to the port area. They stopped and stood by the edge of the harbor for a bit.

"It's so pretty! I have never seen so much water before!" Natalia exclaimed.

"There's much you can't see from the castle, the port is one area. Guy and I love playing down here because the water is so neat, but Mother and Father don't like it, so we usually have to sneak out." Luke told her.

"Do you two do this often?" Natalia asked.

"Yes, we love this part of town. The manor is so small and so sheltered, and Mother is also very protective of me. If it wasn't for Guy, I would never have found this place. I am glad he showed me what the town is really like. How can I know how to best serve the people if I don't know how they live?" Luke told her.

"What do you mean?" Natalia asked.

"Mother told me that it is the duty of nobles to help shape a better future for the country we live in for all of its residents, We are given the means to do so, and so we should help others." Luke told her. "It is hard to help people you never see, so that is why I brought you, so you could know what their lives are like."

"Really? Your mother sounds like a caring woman. Father tries to do the same, but he is so busy all the time with his duties as King that he cannot teach me such things." Natalia told him.

"That is why I brought you here, and I will bring you again if you want." Luke said.

"Really? I would love to come here again with you!" Natalia said.

"I will bring you again the next time I come visit the castle with Mother, okay?" Luke said. "But for now we should go back before they notice we are gone, as Mother likely will come up to check on us soon. For some reason she seemed worried about how we would get along. I wonder why? You are a nice girl and I am happy to have another friend."

"I am your friend then?" Natalia asked.

"Of course. Now let's go back" Luke said. They then ran back to the castle and climbed back into Natalia's room. Natalia went first and she didn't slip this time. Then Luke followed her up and closed the window behind them. They were just in time, as Madam Fabre came back for them right as Luke finished closing off the window.

"Luke, it's time for us to go back home. Did you enjoy your visit with Natalia?" Madam Fabre asked him.

"Yes. We had lots of fun, didn't we Natalia?" Luke said.

"Yes we had fun. Will you bring Luke back?" Natalia asked.

"Of course. I am glad you found a friend your age, Natalia. Your Father was worried that you were lonely. I will bring Luke along when I can." Madam Fabre told them.

"Thanks Aunt Susanne!" Natalia exclaimed, hugging Madam Fabre first, and then Luke, who was quite embarrassed at her show of affection. Madam Fabre just smiled.


	2. Their First Kiss

Several Months Later

They had just met a few months prior, but Luke quickly became Natalia's best friend. It wasn't difficult though, he was the person her age that she knew. However, he promised this day he would bring a serving boy named Guy along so she could meet another near their age, even though Guy was actually four years older than Luke.

She was rather excited, but then she always was for when she was going to get to see Luke. He wasn't actually supposed to visit that day, but he said during his last visit that he would signal her outside her window around this time when he and Guy were ready for her to come out.

She had gotten better at climbing out the window also since that day, but she did always feel better knowing that Luke would indeed be there if she fell and she knew he would catch her again. She smiled at that thought and awaited his signal at the window.

A few minutes passed and she saw Luke along with a blonde haired boy who was taller than him, she guessed that was Guy. She didn't say a thing and just climbed down, this time not falling.

"You have gotten so much better at this since the first time we met, haven't you?" Luke said to her.

Natalia blushed a bit and nodded shyly. She held out her hand to the other boy in greeting, "Hello, I am Natalia, you must be Guy. Luke has told me much about you. I feel as if I already know you."

Guy shrank back a bit and took a few steps back and went behind Luke. Luke laughed a bit. "I am so sorry, I forgot to mention he's a bit afraid of women. The funnier part is that women usually love his lines to them."

"It's an honor to meet you, P-Princess." Guy stammered, which caused Natalia to giggle a bit.

"I assure you, I won't bite." Natalia told him.

"It's not that, Princess. I don't know why, but women scare me." Guy told her.

"He's been like that for as long as I have known him. Doesn't stop the maids from giving him attention though." Luke told her.

"I see. I guess then I should refrain from getting too close to Guy and we will all be just fine." Natalia said. "Shall we go to our usual spot?"

"Of course, that is what we planned." Luke said. He took her hand and together all of them ran down to the harbor to their special spot.

"So have you come down here before on your own, Natalia?" Luke asked her."A few times, but its more special when I come here with you. And now having Guy along makes it even more special. Maybe it's the company that makes the difference." Natalia observed.

"I think the same, its no longer the same for me to come down here alone."

They all say there for a time, just looking out. Natalia rested her head on Luke's shoulder, smiling. After a time, Guy got up and told them he should return to the manor before he was missed and ran off.

"That sure was strange." Natalia noticed.

"My father objects to my friendship with him. And if Guy is missing, he will notice I am missing all that much quicker and send someone to bring us back. But if I am alone, its less likely to be noticed right away."

"That is indeed strange of your father. Guy seems like a very nice boy." Natalia said.

"He is, but Father prefers I keep company with those appropriate for me, and you are the only one my age who is appropriate." Luke said.

"I am glad he thinks so, because I love spending time with you, Luke. You are very special to me." Natalia told him.

"I feel the same, but I wish he would approve of me being around others my age. But I am glad I can be with you at least, since I like you a lot too." Luke told her.

Natalia got up and took his hand. "We should go back. Come on before either of our Fathers realizes we are missing."

"You're right. I wish we could spend more time together though." Luke told her.

"As do I, but every moment we get is wonderful, isn't it?" Natalia.

Luke nodded, and started running off, forcing Natalia to follow since she had a hold of his hand. In time they reached the top level again and returned to the spot under Natalia's window.

"When will I see you again?" Natalia asked.

"Mother should be coming by the castle tomorrow, most likely she will bring me along again."

Natalia smiled. "Good, then I will see you then." She hugged him tightly, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and started to run off, he stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"What are you doing, Luke?"Natalia asked him. "I should go before anyone sees us."

"Just this." And then Luke gave her a more proper kiss, but still a quick childish kiss on the mouth. Both Natalia and Luke blushed.

"L-Luke…" Natalia stammered.

"I had been wanting to do that. I do care for you a lot, you are as special to me, as I am to you." Luke told her.

"You are so sweet Luke. I care for you too." She told him, giving him a similar kiss back, which caused him to turn a deeper shade of pink, and Natalia giggled, and then started to climb up to her window. "See you tomorrow, Luke!" she yelled out, waving to him.


End file.
